Benutzer:Stifler Kevin
Über mich Etwas zu mir ich bin als Stifler Kevin bekannt und komme aus Österreich. Ich zocke alle Arten von Spielen und zusätzlich betreibe ich gerne und viel Sport und Musik ist meine Leidenschaft. Ich mache auch andere Dinge nebenbei, gehe gern weg, treffe Freunde, feiere und all das ganze eben. Ihr könnt mich auch verschiedenste Dinge Fragen, einfach so mal quatschen mit mir oder wir zocken mal ne Runde gemeinsam. Ansonsten mache ich auch Videos auf Youtube und vertone alle Arten von Creepypastas, häufig mit einer Menge Gastsprechern. Youtube und andere Links Creepypasta Kanal Youtube Steam Steamgruppe FacebookTwitter Instagram Eigene Storys und Übersetzungen Happy Appy Übersetzung Scavenger Die Prozedur veröffentlicht im Namen von James Master! Der Kopf veröffentlicht im Namen von James Master! Holder Holder Übersicht: Ich bin aktuell dabei die komplette Holder Serie und Übersicht zu überarbeiten, ich habe sehr viele Übersichtsseiten erstellt, neue Übersetzungen angefertigt, oder bestehende kontrolliert oder überarbeitet, ich werde noch alle Holder Teile kontrollieren bzw. übersetzen, und weil es viel zu viel zum verlinken ist, suche ich nur ein paar Highlights heraus ;) Ich werde mich auch um die Legions Objekte und Storys über die Halter und weitere Gruppen übersetzen. Jene, die suchen Mehrteiler Finding Father Reihe Übersetzung * Suche nach Vater * Lächeln * Mehr Lügen * Solitär * Öl Einteiler Awaken Die Vergessenen und die Unbekannten Mehrteiler Einteiler * Edo Edi Essum * Entschuldigungen. Meine Vertonungen und Veröffentlichungen * '''Happy Appy '''Mit 19 Gastsprechern! * *207 * Aber... * Abschiedsbrief * Adoleszenz Mit Creepynudel; Creepystory; CokoNoAka; Kati Winter * Allein und einsam * AllJe01 * An die, die sich für meine Liebsten halten * Annie96 schreibt... Mit Narniya * Anuun Mit Lia´s Creepypasta * Apocalypse Mit Sicanda, the Voice of Books * Ashs Koma * Äste * Audiodatei Mit Ver-Toni, Creepynudel * Berührung * Bin ich so einsam? * Blaue Tränen * Bürden der Nacht * C'est l'horeur * Das allerletzte Mal * Das Licht am Ende des Tunnels * Das Medaillon Mit Shadowlorn * Das russische Schlafexperiment * Das Schlimmste * Das Treffen * Das Wissen ist nichts * Den Zug nehmen * Der Augendieb * Der Autor * Der Comic * Der Dämon in dir * Der Deal * Der Fall "NPFNP Mit Hidenki; Louis Coyote; Sicanda; Ver-Toni * Der Graben Mit YT Archivar und Hidenki * Der Himmelsreiter * Der krumme Mann * Der Mann oben auf der Treppe Mit Sicanda, the Voice of Books * Der Marionettenspieler Mit Creepystory, Hidenki, Louis Coyote, Seelensplitter, Ver-Toni * Der Mörder im Haus * Der Namenlose Prophet * Der Preis! * Der Puppenspieler ** Der Kopf veröffentlicht im Namen von James Master! * Der Teufel von Jersey * Der Wahre Tod Mit Ver-Toni * Der Woodman * Die beiden im See * Die Glocken * Die jüngste Generation ** Die Prozedur veröffentlicht im Namen von James Master! * Die Symphonie des Todes mit Hellscythe * Diffuse Träume * DU! * Dunkel * Dunkle Ranken mit Ceix * Echoortung * Ein Ei Mit SCP Archivar * Ein Freund * Ein wundervoller Abend * Einfach durchziehen * Euphidires * Ever dream this men? * Experiment Zero Mit Tisi * Eyeless Jack * Fäden ziehenMit Mit Hidenki * Fell und Tränen Mit Sicanda, the Voice of Books * Filmnacht * Folge mir! Mit Sicanda, the Voice of Books * Gedanken Mit SeelenSplitter * Genozid Mit SCP Ilucie * Gute und schlechte Götter * Hände Mit Sicanda, the Voice of Books * Händewaschen * Hast du? * Hast du Angst? * Hast du die Tür abgeschlossen? * Herrscher * Hell und Dunkel * Heute bin ich geboren Mit SCP Archivar * Hilf mir! * Hier brennt die Hölle * Hirngespinst * Homo homini lupis Mit Creepynudel * Hör mir doch kurz zu Mit SCP Archivar * Ich bin Gott. * Ich hab dich... * Ich habe Zeit * Ich liebe dich so sehr * Ich weiß ES ist hier! * Ihr! * Im Eiswasser * Im Licht des Vollmondes * Inquisitor * Jeff the Killer * Jumpscares * Kannst du mir helfen? * Katharsis * Kennt ihr das? * Klage der Kinder * Klippen * Knochen * Komm mit mir, lieber Zuhörer * Kopfschmerz * Krieg * La Vida Loca Mit SCP Archivar * Labyrinth * Langsam schwinden... * Lass die Stimmen gehen... * Mein Albtraum * Mein Ich * Mein Schutzengel * Meine Theorie zu den CP Kreaturen * Morphi * Museum der Erinnerungen mit Der Archivar; Cryptmane; Hidenki; Louis Coyote * Mutant Future * Neuanfang * Normal Porn For Normal People * Nur in deinem Kopf * Paralyse * Patient 76 * Pornostar * Professorin Stein * R.A.K.E. * R.A.K.E. II * R.A.K.E. III * R.A.K.E. IV Mit Demondevilmon; Seelensplitter * Rien Ne Va Plus * Santa * Scavenger * Sieh mich an! * Skrupellos? * Stofftierfresser * Suicidemouse.avi Mit Weltenbruch * Teeworlds * Thaddäus´ Selbstmord * The Free Candy Van Mit Ver-Toni; Hellscythe; Demondevilmon; Kaito´s Creeps; Creepynudel * The Puppet * Thomas Nealy Interview mit Demondevilmon; Playestro * Tod * Tot/Untot * Trypophobia Mit Sicanda; SCP Archivar/Der Archivar; Ver-Toni * Um über Angst zu schreiben, muss man sie erst einmal selbst fürchten * Unterdrückte Wut * Verglüht * Verrückt? Ich nicht... Mit Hidenki * Verwöhnt * Vollmond Mit SCP Archivar/Der Archivar * Webcam Reihe Mit Sicanda, the Voice of Books * Weihnachten * Wieso nur? * Zähneputzen ist wichtig * Zwischen den Augen Holder * #000 - Einleitung * #001 - Der Halter des Endes * #002 - Der Halter des Beginns * #003 - Der Halter der Ewigkeit *#004 - Der Halter des Nichts *#005 - Der Halter des Lichts *#006 - Der Halter des Liedes *#007 - Der Halter des Pfades *#008 - Der Halter des Reichtums *#009 - Der Halter der Weisheit *#010 - Der Halter des Ehrgeizes *#011 - Der Halter des Lebens *#012 - Der Halter der Katastrophe *#013 - Der Halter der Dunkelheit *#014 - Der Halter des Wiedersachers *#015 - Der Halter der Vergangenheit *#016 - Der Halter der Zukunft *#017 - Der Halter der Gegenwart *#018 - Der Halter der Leidenschaft *#019 - Der Halter der Unschuld *#020 - Der Halter der Täuschung *#021 - Der Halter der Wut *#022 - Der Halter des Chaos *#023 - Der Halter des Hasses *#024 - Der Halter der Farbe *#025 - Der Halter des Erschaffens